User talk:CycloneSmash24
Oh I watch a lot.Some of them are: Inazuma Eleven/Go/CS/Galaxy Danball senki wars Kuroko no basuket Prince of tennis Free Black butler and a lot of others. By the way your sign is so cool *O* What anime do you watch?? AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 19:20, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Life is good~ I am fine, nothing is wrong, except school then XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Just that school keeps my busy with homework and stuff~ I am also really late out from school~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:46, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you kidding me?? We almost wathc all of the same animes! That is cool ^^ Yes I know about them AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 20:23, October 6, 2013 (UTC) My friend forced me to watch that one so I didnt really like it though... AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 21:30, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey It is okay ^^ Ah okay~ I don't know~ how to fix it-- Try your best ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:41, October 7, 2013 (UTC) U love Death Note!! L is the best xDD I like death note better.But hey watch it anyway you may like it ^^ AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 12:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey! Hey Snow. Nah I don't mind, I kind of perfer it if users called me Shane instead of Tsurugi or TsurugiFan. Well actually I was in year 11 but now I'm in college I've just been so busy that I haven't had the time to change it. Don't worry its changed now. Yer year 11 was hard, mainly GCSEs they were a pain. How are you finding year 10? Lol XD It's great your still fanboying, I always love to be a fan boy and I still am to any new animes I try. I'm glad you did and sure lets be friends. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 17:12, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I dont really remember... xDD ^^"" AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 12:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) No prob Snow. Its not too bad, I am doing a media course and an english course. Both are good but the homework is really hard. Understood I too went through that kind of stress, I always toned it down with anime and games although my friends tried smoking I said anime was better. Well lets see, the animes I watch now are: #'Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy' #'Danball Senki Wars' #'Detective Conan' #'Naruto Shippuden' #'Pokemon (Dubbed)' I love all of them and I am thinking about watching a new anime soon because I have half term coming up by the end of october. I have to decide between these 4: #'Little Busters!' #'Soul Eater' #'Sword Art Online' #'Death Note' I just can't decide. What animes do you watch Snow and are there any you are thinking about watching next? ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 17:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) If I rememberd how much anime movies I have watched I would be crazy right now ^^ AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 12:03, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Lol XD Yer I guess your right about that. Yer I am considering it and I know some stuff about it like how L is a detective who is trying to stop Yagami Light and how Light gets stopped by L and I also know how I will enjoy Death Note however its already ended and I do want to watch it for some enjoyment I also want to watch an anime thats still ongoing thats why I have Little Busters! Man I wish Death Note was still ongoing. I understand that your a big fan of DN and yer it is a great mystery and sometimes its compared to Detective Conan which I think is amazing considering that DC started in 1996 and is still ongoing. Well I am still thinking about it but I will be watching DN soon because I am very interested in the characters, mainly L. Everytime I see him I just don't see how hes a detective, to me he looks more like an otaku that a detective. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 20:59, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Yer trust me it is very good well I will admit the early seasons the art wasn't very good and the dubbed voices arn't too bad but no where near as good as the subbed voices. Yer they are very good as well. Your right there are too many animes and not enough time to watch them. Thats great I'm glad year 10 is going well for you. Wow a huge fan, great I fell the same way about Detective Conan. Wow those are great animes, as for the considering to watch I suggest you watch Battle B-Daman since I remember watching it and it was very good and in a way like Beyblade. As for Sword Art Online I have heard its great and one of the best animes ever made, so that I would suggest you watch. Gundam 00 Raiser is a good anime that I have heard about from a friend, he said it was very good but it is long. Finally Detective Conan, a super epic anime! The storyline is off the charts, intense, amazing and powerful. It does have a defect of fillers however some can be entertaining to watch but the good thing is that DC has a lot of 1 hour or 2 hour specials which are amazing. Trust me it will be worth watching if you have the time to watch it since it has over 700 episodes, 12 OVAs, 17 movies and 6 magic files. Lots of content and it took me about 7 months to watch it all. Good luck with it all :D ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 22:44, October 10, 2013 (UTC) In Detective Conan there are 713 episodes still ongoing! As for inappropirate stuff theres nothing too inappropriate, theres some small stuff but its funny and sure theres some perverted stuff as well but again funny, so don't worry theres nothing like hentai or anything like that in DC. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 23:35, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Really thats great, I'm glad you're going to give DC a try and I will watch DN very soon. Sure heres the links for DC episode 1: Subbed Dubbed I understand if you watch anime subbed only however I have added a english dubbed link because I saw DC dubbed first and then subbed and it was easier to watch it english first. But thats only me so you pick which is better and if the subbed link isn't good for you I have much more links that I can give you. Enjoy :D ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 22:23, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Signature I like it, it is nice~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Nice to know~! ^ ^ Haha~ XD It is hard to decide though~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Snow.Angel I could Fix Ur Problem For You :) I had The Same Problem With My Talk Page Too Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 21:36, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Im good and thanks for telling me that Shadi fixed it ^ ^. 'Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 23:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks yeah I decided to change it abit since i was getting a bit bored of my old one XD~^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 01:52, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Fix XD Hey Snow.Angel Here The Thing : I didnt Fix Ur Talkpage (Actually I did Technically I Guess) I sent U a Message And It Fixed Itself XDDDDDD im so Surprised I woke Up and Saw Ur Talkpage Fixed XDDDD Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 06:55, October 13, 2013 (UTC) It is Pretty funny When U think that a Talkpage Could fix itself 'Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 15:49, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Okiz Lets Be Friends :) BTW Nice Signature 'Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 18:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) yeah I <3 Shindou Glad U like Him 2 :D 'Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 19:08, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat Snow XD ^^ 'Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 00:59, October 14, 2013 (UTC) re: Talk Page Greetings Done. Also, I have fixed the talk page header. -- Sam • Unwiped Tears • 06:31/10.14.2013 Well They Are Listed On My Profile Page but I could tell u some I like A Lot They Are : Tsurugi Kyousuke,Matsukaze Tenma,Shuu,Hakuryuu,Amemiya Taiyou,Vanfeny Vamp,Ibuki Munemasa,SARU,Fran,and Kirino Ranmaru (NOTE: This List Did Not Include Shindou xD) Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 08:42, October 14, 2013 (UTC) My Signature: Well,I took some character's sprite,and combined them. 'Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 12:51, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Thank you! It means a lot! :D Mira Tsuki Talk 07:54, October 15, 2013 (UTC) re:Nav Bar It's located on top of the page, scroll to see it, as Wikia doesn't allows anything to be placed upon the Global Navigation (more). -- Sam • Unwiped Tears • 09:59/10.15.2013 Main Picture Ah! Well it's Matatagi XD I felt the need to change into his profile picture? ^^ Also I guess life has been better since I'm nearing the end of my finals? You? ^^ Re:Happy Birthday! Thanks for wishing me happy birthday~! I really appreciate it~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 03:50, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Pic and FB XP Then I'll change it then :P Anyways.. um.... no, my facebook is personal so I can't give it out sorry ;o; re: Nav Bar Apologies for misunderstanding the request. Possibly by tomorrow, I'll complete that. -- Sam • Unwiped Tears • 07:05/10.16.2013 Thanks Thank you Snow. I'm sorry its a late reply I was just busy wish anime and gaming. Sorry. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 18:35, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Here it is Snow Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Well Snow I was watching some old episodes of Inazuma Eleven season 1 to 3. I only watched the 3 best episodes however for season 2 I watched 4 episodes. It was just to celebrate my birthday because on the 15th I had homework to do. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 20:31, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Help with Paint.net Ok first of all Click file then open then pick ur picture u want then Go to the left side and there should be a tool that looks like a wand click it and then us it on the sections that need to be deleted and then when u finished just click save and make sure its a .PNG file. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:24, October 19, 2013 (UTC) here it is snow Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 03:55, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Lol xD i had to do it quick since my parents got home Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 04:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Eheeeee~~ Well, I'm just not a fan of Tenma, He...Kinda annoys me slightly? ^^'' Hey Snow i see you did your editing XD~ hope to see you on chat on my morning tomorrow XD!~ Ps i got p-owned by asta q.q Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 04:49, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Lol XD alright and besides i was stuck on phone earlier anyways and my internet was Being S**t on my phone _ _|| anyways yeah and i know The rest will be there tomorrow XD~. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 04:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Lol xD i was just switching to my tab from comp xD Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 22:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) re: Nav Bar Since my exams are near, I have to pay particular attention to my studies. Could you please be patient till I get some free time? -- Sam (talk) 08:25/10.21.2013 Anime Hey Snow ! Yeah Death Note Is Pretty Awesome Its So Freaking Interesting !! SAO Is Pretty Good (Altho Episode 24 Is Kinda Perverted O.O) SnK Is AWESOME Tho I love The anime Its almost as Good as Death note (Altho It contains A LOT Of Blood Just Letting U Know) The Characters Back Stories are Pretty Good and Also The 1st Op Is AWESOME. Its Also Pretty Interesting and Cool (A friend Told Me to watch It :3) Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 11:17, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Anime Well Just Letting U Know SnK Also has a Few Dismembered Limbs.and Suguou Did Some Stuff to Asuna In SAO Episode 24. >.> I Like DN Soooo Much I learned The First Opening xD And I feel That Some Animes will Be Awesome If The OP Are Awesome (Just My Opinion) Also Do U have Skype ? (BTW What Do U think abt My New Signature) 'Sasuke Susano'o Amaterasu ' 17:00, October 23, 2013 (UTC) hey get on chat XD~ u didnt come yesterday XD. ' '''Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 01:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Opps yeah thats right you were doing multi tasking i forgot about that XD~! ' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 02:02, October 24, 2013 (UTC) its fine and yeah i understand tests are important XD~! anyways how are you btw? ' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 02:16, October 24, 2013 (UTC) awwww thats too bad >.< i hope it wont be like that tomorrow! ' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 02:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) NO Its boring we are just being bench warmers q.q well im just playing IE3 since its just dead anyways >~< ' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 03:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Well I had FB But My E-mail Got Hacked And My FB Password Was Changed :( Thanks Abt The Signature :D 'Sasuke Susano'o Amaterasu ' 03:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) yeah q.q and of course i will ^^ give me a bit :D ' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 03:24, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Lol XD anyways ill start after finishing this match im playing on IE3 and send it to ur talk page. ' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ''' 03:38, October 24, 2013 (UTC)